Miss You
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Kau rindu kepadaku huh? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku lagi - [NARUSASU] Happy Reading!


Miss you

.

Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : BL! Typo (s) dan lain-lain menyusul.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

 _ **Ini terjadi semenjak satu tahun yang lalu**_

 _ **Sejak dia pergi jauh sekali untuk bekerja.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Maaf ya... Ini sangat mendadak sekali aku harus mengurung cabang perusahaan Tou-san di luar negeri. Kamu nggak marah kan Suke?"_

" _Hn.."_

" _Aku tidak tahu kapan aku harus kembali ke Jepang, tetapi... huweee jangan putuskan aku yaaa? Aku akan tetap setia dan kau pun juga harus begitu~"_

" _...ya."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertama kali semenjak kepergiannya, dia selalu meneleponku.**_

 _ **Menelepon diriku setiap satu jam sekali.**_

 _ **Bertanya tentang banyak hal kepadaku.**_

 _ **Dan dia menceritakan banyak hal pula kepadaku.**_

 _ **Walaupun aku sangat risih dan terganggu dengan tingkahnya.**_

 _ **Aku sangat bahagia bisa mendengar suaranya.**_

 _ **Namun...**_

 _ **.**_

" _Maaf aku baru menelepon setelah umm..."_

" _Tiga bulan."_

" _Ah iya tiga bulan ahahaha aku benar-benar sangat sibuk sekali 'Suke... Maafkan aku ya..."_

" _Tidak masalah."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah itu...**_

 _ **Kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seperti orang bodoh aku selalu menunggu pesan atau telepon darimu.**_

 _ **Selalu melihat ponselku setiap lima menit sekali.**_

 _ **Tidak pernah membiarkan ponselku mati.**_

 _ **Hahahaha... Benar-benar sangat bodoh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ku tak bisa menahan senyum di bibirku saat kulihat satu pesan darimu.**_

 _ **Saat tengah malam.**_

 _ **Aku tidak marah atau pun kesal karena aku sadar betul akan perbedaan waktu.**_

 _ **Kau kan bodoh, mana mungkin memusingkan hal seperti itu bukan?**_

 _ **Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah membiarkan ponselku mati.**_

 _ **Karena kau bodoh.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Aku lupa jika aku meninggalkan sebuah dokumen penting di ruanganku. Maukah kau mengrimkannya untukku?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itu yang dia katakan kepadaku.**_

 _ **Setelah tidak menghubungiku – dan tidak bisa kuhubungi – selama satu tahun ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku mendatangi ruangannya, yang tidak pernah aku masuki sama sekali semenjak kepergiannya.**_

 _ **Aku tahu sekali dia sangatlah sibuk.**_

 _ **.**_

Kriett...

" _Hei, tidak sopan sekali kau memasuki ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu."_

Sasuke menghela nafasnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Itulah kenapa ia tidak mau memasuki ruangan ini.

Pikirannya selalu berkhayal akan kehadiran lelaki pirang idiot itu.

Ia pun lekas menghampiri meja kerja sang pirang seraya mencari dokumen penting yang Naruto maksudkan dalam pesannya itu.

Ia tidak menemukan kertas-kertas yang terlihat penting di ruangan ini, ia mencari di loker meja kerja dan juga setiap sudut ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan dokumen penting yang Naruto cari.

Karena ruangan kerja ini benar-benar kosong.

"Hm.." ia mendekati sebuah boks yang ia kira adalah barang yang tidak penting, "Untukku?"

Boks-boks tersebut berjejer di pinggir ruangan dan salah satu boks tersebut bertuliskan namanya, tepatnya boks itu bertuliskan 'Untuk Sasuke..' diantara boks yang bertuliskan 'Untuk Shikamaru.' Dan juga 'Untuk Kakashi-sensei..'

"Untuk Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei juga?" Ia pun berjongkok di hadapan boks tersebut, "Apa ini dokumen penting yang dia maksud? Boks ini yang harus aku kirim kepadanya?"

Karena penasaran dan berfikir jika dokumen penting yang Naruto maksud ada di dalam salah satu boks ini, ia pun mulai membuka boks yang mungkin ditujukan untuk dirinya dan melihat isinya. Masa bodo jika sebenarnya boks ini ditujukan kepadanya lain waktu, pada akhirnya sama saja ia akan melihatnya.

Ia pun membukanya dan heran sendiri karena isi boks itu tidak sesuai dugaannya. Ia kira Naruto akan memberikannya hadiah-hadiah aneh yang ia sembunyikan di dalam boks tersebut, namun kenyataannya hanyalah benda-benda yang pernah dia berikan kepada Naruto.

Ia menemukan satu lembar foto mereka berdua yang masih menggunakan seragam SMA. Berfoto di hari kelulusan mereka, setelah berbagai perjuangan menghampiri mereka berdua – khususnya untuk Naruto – dan setelah itu mereka pun sempat berpisah karena berbeda universitas.

Tetapi mereka tetap saling mengontak.

Tidak seperti saat ini.

Ia pun menemukan satu foto lagi saat kelulusan Naruto dari sebuah universitas di Osaka, saat itu ia sudah lulus terlebih dahulu dan telah bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya.

Dan kejadian menakjubkan terjadi pada malam harinya.

Wajahnya pun memerah melihat Naruto masih saja menyimpan foto ini setelah sekian lamanya.

Lelaki pirang idiot itu melamarnya. Langsung di hadapan keluarganya saat diadakan reuni kecil antar keluarga mereka berdua.

Padahal... Mereka sama sekali belum berpacaran.

" _Buat apa pacaran kalau kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain saat kita bersahabat dulu Suke... Hahahahahaha."_

Masih banyak lagi foto-foto yang Naruto simpan dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak melihatnya, karena mata hitamnya tertarik pada sebuah DVD yang pernah ia pinjamkan kepada Naruto semasa SMA yang-

"Jadi selama ini ia masih menyimpannya? Bodoh idiot! Dia tidak mengembalikannya kepadaku." Ujarnya kesal seraya mengembalikan DVD tersebut dengan kasar.

Sehelai kertas jatuh saat ia akan mengembalikan DVD tersebut ke dalam boks.

"Maaf aku baru mengembalikan DVD ini... huh! Kau memang sialan Naruto." Ujarnya sarkatis seraya mengembalikan kertas itu di dekat DVD sebelum ia menyadari jika ada tulisan lain di balik kertas memo itu.

 _ **I Miss You**_

"Kau rindu kepadaku huh? Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku lagi." gumamnya.

Ia sedikit meremas kertas memo tersebut.

 _ **I Miss You**_

"Pada akhirnya... Pekerjaan lebih penting dari pada diriku.."

Kertas memo tersebut mulai basah, tertetesi oleh air mata.

"Bo-bodoh... Kau memang bodoh Naruto..."

Air mata itu semakin lama semakin deras.

Sasuke mengenggam kertas memo itu erat seraya menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Untuk saat ini...

"Aku ingin..."

Biarkan pertahanannya longgar sebentar saja.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu Naruto..." gumamnya lirih.

Tap...

Tap...

"Heheh... Semenjak kepergianku kau menjadi lebih jujur Sasuke... Entah aku harus senang atau sedih.."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, kaget. Ia pun membalikkan badannya namun sosok misterius itu telah memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Sasuke takut jika ia tengah berkhayal kembali, tetapi pelukan ini terasa sangat nyata, ia pun melirik sosok tersebut dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku 'Suke~ Nggak lucu tahu!"

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan sosok yang memeluknya ini masih tetap ada.

"Ta-tapi... Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Pekerjaanmu... Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Masa kerjaku sudah selesai sayang~ Tou-san mengirimku kembali ke Jepang~" jawab sosok itu riang seraya memeluk Sasuke lebih erat. "Sebelum kembali ke Jepang, aku membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu saat melihatku. Tidak kusangka jika kau benar-benar memasuki ruang kerjaku dan menangis sendirian di sini.."

Naruto sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, membiarkan Sasuke untuk membalikkan badannya dan melihat dirinya lebih dekat.

"Jadi... Apa yang kau temukan sayang?" tanyanya seraya mengelus rambut hitam yang telah lama tidak ia sentuh itu.

"Kau tidak mengembalikan DVD yang aku pinjamkan saat SMA dahulu, kau bodoh!"

"Hahahaha maaf-maaf hahahaha."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Saat pertama kali kita bertemu.**_

 _ **Saat penerimaan siswa SMA baru beberapa tahun yang lalu.**_

 _ **Satu kata yang terbenak dalam pikiranku tentangmu.**_

 _ **Kau sangat kekanakan.**_

 _ **Hingga kita berteman dengan akrab pun, kau tetap kekanakan.**_

 _ **Hingga kita sama-sama bekerja pun kau tetap kekanakan.**_

 _ **Tetapi untuk hari ini...**_

 _ **Kau benar-benar...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sasuke-sayang..." Naruto menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sasuke, "Katakan kepadaku siapa yang berani-beraninya membuatmu menangis hingga seperti ini?" lelaki pirang itu memasang wajah seakan-akan ingin memukul siapa saja, "Aku akan menghajarnya!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terlihat seperti...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bodoh..." Sasuke tahu jika Naruto kembali melemparkan leluconnya untuk membuatnya tertawa, namun untuk tersenyum saja ia sangat sulit melakukannya dan air matanya semakin keluar dengan derasnya.

Bahkan hingga membuat Naruto menyubit kedua pipinya dan menariknya ke atas, memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu... Hajar saja dirimu sendiri yang idiot itu..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seorang pahlawan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Sasuke, menyentuh bibir pucat itu dengan hal yang serupa, sedikit menekan namun tidak memaksa, karena Naruto hanya ingin menyampaikan semua rasa sesalnya selama satu tahun ini dengan sebuah ciuman penuh kenyamanan.

"Dengan ini..." pagutan mereka pun berhenti, Naruto menyentuh ujung bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, "Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menyakitimu..." ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah..." Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan seraya tersenyum.

" _Welcome back, Iam home Sasuke..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf Pendek hahahahahaha!

Bolehkah saya bercerita sebentar? Di baca yaaaaa~

Aku mau sedikit bercerita tentang project fanfic yang PASTI AKAN SAYA POST di bulan Agustus.

Ada tiga chapter :

Chapter pertama akan saya post sekitar tanggal 1 sampai 4 Agustus 2016.

Chapter kedua akan saya post tanggal 6 Agustus dan Chapter ketiga akan saya post tanggal 9 Agustus.

Chapter satu dan dua sudah jadi dan tinggal chapter ketiga dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak mundur dari jadwal yang sudah saya siapkan.

Tentang apa fanficnya?

Rencananya akan saya share Trailernya – kayak film aja broo – atau cerita singkatnya di FB saya hehehehe.

Jadi... Kalian mau nungguin kan? Iya kan? Kan? *Ngacungin clurit*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please...**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
